Love song
by IKUTO-LOVER2002
Summary: Amu is trying to protect Ikuto BUt what happens if her boss find the in the woods talking?


ME: HI! IKUTO-LOVER2002 HERE! This is my first FANFIC! YA! XD

Amu: HI! Whats the story about?

Ikuto: Yo! And ya what is the story about? * smirking *

Amu: * blushing *

ME: I CAN'T TELL YOU! YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT! * calming down * OK, so I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters but I am HUGE FAN! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day out and everyone was happy. Except for Hinamori Amu. She was stuck inside working on songs for a concert she had in 1 week. She wished she had the day off or even better a whole week off just to be an normal 17 year old. But, no she had to work. Yay. Amu longed to just be a normal kid, but she was glad to be singer. She got to travel all over the world when on tours, but when she wasn't on tours she was back in Japan working on music. She wondered every day if she would ever be free from the non-stop work? But, no this was her life and it would stay that way forever if she wanted <em>him <em>safe.

* * *

><p>Ikuto's POV<p>

Man it was a boring day. Sure the sun was shinning and kids were playing, but that doesn't mean _I_ had to be _happy._ Ya I was not happy. My stupid baka stepdad made me come out today. Yay. But, I really didn't care. I just wish I had _her_ back. I mean sure I had seen her a couple times over the past 3 years, but that was it. I missed her so much. But, one thing always ran through I mind. '_Why did you have to leave and why won't you call me or even give me that wonderful smile of yours?'_

I decided to put those thoughts in the back of my mind. I was going to see her again and when I did, I am never letting go of her.

Amu's POV

" You are free to go now, Amu " Nori said leaving me alone in the sound booth. FINALLY! I thought. I finally had a day off! YES! I quickly ran out of the building and out in front of the street. Today was a beautiful day and I was finally going to be able to relax or maybe go shopping. I started to walk. I thought on what to do with a smile on my face. Maybe I could go to the park? YES! I haven't been to the park forever and it is beautiful day to go. I quickened up my pace has head in the way of the park. I couldn't have been more happy.

Ikuto's POV

I was getting bored just walking around so i decided to go to the park. As I was walking, the memory of meeting her flashed in my mind.

_Flashback_:

_I was walking in the freezing cold rain when I heard someone crying. I followed the sound to see a crying girl. She was drenched, her hair dark pink, clothes soaked, and in the middle of the woods with mud all over her. ' What happened to her? ' I thought as got I closer. When I was close enough to see her face I saw scares all over her. She poked her head up and whispered cried " help me " before more tires flowed down her red cheeks and light faded blue lips. Now I was 13 year-old boy and I would have just ignored her and walked away, but I didn't. She was hurt and for some weird reason i felt attracted to her._

_Finally after it seemed like for ever I walked up to her picked her up bridle style. She was freezing and all I wanted to do is help her. Once I got her adjusted I quickly walked out of the woods and to my house. On the way there she whispered " Please hide me. Please don't send me back.". I kept wondering what happened to her. I mean she was around my age, but still what happened. And who was she wanting to hide from? Why was she hurt so badly? So many questions ran through my mind, but I knew one thing I was going to protect her from who ever she was running from._

_Flashback over:_

I smiled. That was the best day of my life. After that I got to know her better and learn to love her. Millions of times she would come over to my house late at night and _of course _my mom let her stay. I remember always going into the guest bedroom and watch her sleep. She never truly told me what she was running from, but I made it my mission to keep her safe.

As I kept walking I stopped and realized where I was. I was at the place I met her. ' _CRACK! '_ I quickly turned around to see her.

Amu's POV

I was walking to the park and decided to go to the place I met him. My cheeks turned red at the thought of the memory. I was walking when all of sudden't I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was standing tall. His midnight blue hair whipping in the wind. Ikuto. He was here. I new I shouldn't have come here. When I was about to go back I stepped on a stick and of course it had to brake. Which made him turn around to fast for me to duck behind a tree. His sapphire blue eyes met my honey colored. I was frozen. I wanted to run into his arms and tell him that I missed him so much, but my I kept myself still.

"Amu..." He was as shocked as I was. He walked towards me. Half of me wanted to run, but the other half wanted him. Before I was able to chose he hugged me tight. I felt my eyes burning. I missed him so much. I hugged him back crying my heart out. He pushed away and wiped my tears away. I was happy, but I knew if I wanted him safe I would have to brake his heart and hurt him. When I was about to speak I was interrupted by the person I never wanted to see. Turned around to see him standing there. Clapping his hands happily. In a cold voice he spoke " Awwww... I see you found him. Good work Amu. You captured our enemies' son. Fine work. " I held Ikuto tighter. I was scared this is exactly what I didn't want. Ikuto was going to get hurt because of me. In a shaky voice I said " S-stay way Yogi! P-please don't hurt him! PLEASE! " I was now crying. Ikuto held tight on me. Soon before I knew it he picked me up bridle style and ran with me in his arms. Yogi chased after us, but Ikuto was faster.

My worst nightmare came true. Ikuto was going to get hurt because of me.

* * *

><p>Me: So how did you like it? * feeling very prod *<p>

Amu: I liked it! But way did you have to make it where I was hurt when Ikuto found me?

Ikuto: Awwww... I thought it was perfect the way I saved you* putting arms around her waste *

Amu: * blushing hard * P-PERVERT!

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
